


She's Yours

by Turtlelady9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bittersweet open ending, Canon Divergent, Cat's Point of View, F/F, One Shot, Other Relationship mentions, Post Season 3, sort of pre-relationship, this is angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlelady9/pseuds/Turtlelady9
Summary: Kara is full of surprises when she makes an unexpected visit to Cat





	She's Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's the summer now and this fic is set in the winter but this was in my drafts folder for awhile and I just miss SuperCat! Apologies in advance for the angstfest this is.

During the middle of a crisp January night, there is a light rapping on Cat's penthouse door in her large apartment building in the Georgetown neighborhood of Washington, D.C. Cat feels sleepy, but is alert and awake in a funk over a press statement she can't polish off properly. It can only be someone she knows knocking at least as long as building security is doing their job correctly. There's an approved list for all of her visitors downstairs.

Cat's endured only two obviously failed attempts on her life in four years as White House Press Secretary, but those were in broad daylight in public and assassins don't usually knock on your front door before bursting through. It can't be someone for any number of work related emergencies which includes national security matters as her laptop's e-mail alerts, both of her phones and her work pager are not lighting up and sounding off like crazy. Also, for all the power she wields, Olivia's only visited one time unannounced in the past, the night before her re-election in a delirious state about possibly not winning again. 

This leaves only one obvious option in Cat's mind and it still seems highly unlikely. This person hasn't visited her here, specifically, in years. There are reasons why those personal visits have not happened and they’ve settled for the more impersonal practically and ironically fly by governmental affairs visits.

Cat removes the pen she's nipping at the end of out of her mouth and tosses it down over the pad of paper on her home work desk next to her computer. She keeps her reading glasses on and throws on a fluffy red robe over her pink silk pajamas as she saunters out from her office to spy out her apartment's peephole. 

After a quick peek, Cat sighs as her suspicions are confirmed. She slowly opens the door and perplexedly ponders at the semi-surprising sight in front of her of Kara Danvers with foggy glasses and her hair down glistening wet from the snow outside draped over an oversized navy blue winter pea coat with her arms not in its sleeves, but cradling an unseen child tucked against her chest.

Cat waits a brief moment before she sort of chidingly starts in, "Kara Danvers, what the heavens are you doing here...at my door...at a quarter until three in the morning...after all this time...in the midst of this frosty winter weather?!? Should I have revoked your clearance from my all access pass list? You do know you could have just landed on my balcony and knocked on the terrace doors? Also, I know you don't feel the temperatures like all of us humans do and while your fashion choices are often questionable what's with the holding your arms in tightly to your chest? I didn’t expect a hug in greeting, but you know I would never hurt you."

A little voice murmurs nonsense sounds and Kara pushes her coat open a little so Cat can see who she holds before Kara softly replies back, "No...not exactly at this hour, in this weather...nor with this precious cargo holding on to me. We just need a place to stay where she won't find us right away. Not that she's been looking much lately. I'm definitely surprised, but glad that I'm still on your approved visitors' list and Johnny recognized me."

Cat notices two suitcases by either side of Kara's feet that the building's overnight doorman Owen must have helped Kara out with likely begrudgingly at this hour. No one can turn down a bright and sunny Kara Danvers smile. One of the suitcases is deep red with a navy blue outer pocket definitely not obvious at all for the barely incognito superheroine with her laughable yet now trademark glasses and ponytail as a disguise. The other is some pink and purple pony laden cutesie yet overly tacky piece with stuck on daisies that clearly belonged to the darling sleeping beauty in Kara's arms. National City airport tags are tied to both bags.

"You actually flew here on a commercial airplane?" Cat asks with a hint of wonder in her tone 

Kara affirmatively nods. "Yes. I do participate in more human ways of travel sometimes and even enjoy it occasionally giving up that control and not directing how I go. But, we got stuck in Minnesota for more than a day because of a white-out blizzard in the Midwest so it's been a nightmare to get my precious little Lia comfortably settled. While it’s not been that pleasurable of a trip this time, I needed to see you."

Cat wheels both of Kara's suitcases inside near her own bedroom door as Kara nudges her coat off onto an armchair and sets her sleeping daughter carefully down - freeing her from her koala like hold on her - onto the rather large couch with surprisingly fluffy pillows. As Kara tugs a nearby fleece blanket over her little one, Cat returns with a towel for drying Kara's wet hair. She drops the towel in shock as her hazel eyes gleam over and downwards directly at the now visibly slightly swelling belly on Kara.

She starts to smile at what she sees until Kara's sullen eyes defeatedly meet hers. Cat grimaces in confusion and motions for Kara to come sit with her at her kitchen bar so that they can talk and not disturb Kara's resting mini doppelgänger who lets out the softest little sighs and snores in her sleep. Kara picks up the towel and wrenches her hair out in it as she follows Cat. Cat unexpectedly hugs Kara and Kara leans into the hold. While they hug, Kara tightly squeezes Cat close to her, thankfully less than crushingly, before she unexpectedly breaks out into quiet, but hysterical sobs.

Cat rocks her for a few minutes to comfort her until Kara's cries lessen and they break apart to sit on two barstools across from each other alongside the kitchen island and talk. Cat offers Kara tissues and a glass of water.

While Kara sips the water, Cat begins, "Kara, what's really going on here? What's wrong? Why are you looking for a place to hide from your wife with your two year old daughter whilst clearly pregnant with your second child?"

Kara gently rubs her rounding belly and nervously confides to Cat, "I wish he was yours, too."

Cat scratches at her eyebrows in disbelief and removes and shakes her reading glasses in Kara's direction as she questions, "What do you mean by...too? Is she...is your daughter Julia...Lia..mine...ours?!? No, she can't be. You must be mistaken?!? Why would you keep something this huge from me?!? For over three years?!?"

Kara squees as her voice cracks, "I'm sorry! I didn't! I didn't know it myself until four months ago. But, yes, she's yours. My daughter, Julia, well, Lia, is your daughter too. My wife's all, but disappeared to overseas business for over two months not long after we found out the shocking truth. She tried to be okay with it, but she reached a breaking point and said I should leave and let you know about Julia. I stayed though and tried to tell her I only wanted to be with her. She continually loved Julia, but looked at me with such disdain. I didn't get a chance to tell her the news about our coming son. I went through with the complicated impregnation process the day before we found out about Julia. Honestly, before we found out the truth I never once thought Julia wasn't my wife's. You and I only had that one week that culminated in that solitary, too short, yet wonderful night together, Cat."

Cat feels her heart leap in flutters and then sink a few times as Kara speaks to her.

She looks over to where little Julia rests and back at Kara before she  replies, "Okay, wow! She is mine. We somehow created that darling little girl. As for you and I, well, we, we did nothing wrong, Kara! You and she hadn't even gone out on a proper date at that point. I know you had plans to ask her out. I had already long moved away and on from National City so I encouraged you to pursue her even though I knew you two had your own difficult obstacles to overcome. Still, I was selfish and I wanted to truly touch you and hold you in my feeble arms even just once."

Kara affirms, "I know."

Cat continues, "When you came to me upset about that idiot man-child who manipulated and used you again before he reluctantly returned to the future undoubtedly only to be a bane on them, compounded with your being completely drained out by everything concerning the Kryptonite and Reign and the surprise of meeting your real mother again, I just wanted to comfort you and let you rest and reinvigorate you before we both moved on from something that couldn't have ever worked out sustainably in the long run."

Kara deeply sighs. "If only it could have. I don't regret coming to see you back then. What you did for me healed me...in part. Every touch during that last night and morning together, especially both of us just holding and kissing each other through all of those electrifying aftershocks was very welcomed. You had a hold on my heart long before that night, Cat."

Cat dejectedly counters, "Still, you left me and my bed and you just about straight away fell into a marriage bed with her!"

Kara defends herself, "That's rich! I ran to her bed, yes, but only after feeling unwelcome in yours. Shortly thereafter, I learned I was pregnant. The almost immediate marriage was her idea. All part of her never-ending campaign to do good. She wanted to be a responsible parent from the start, but that didn't last long with how busy her various work schedules keep her. We rushed through important steps in our relationship. Looking back now, maybe being with her was all a gigantic mistake. I hoped another child would bring her and I closer together, but we found out the truth about Lia during the process of trying to get pregnant again. I always thought Lia was either her baby or Mon-El's even. It didn't ever occur to me that she was yours. And, oh, by the time I initially found out I was pregnant with Lia way back then you were already happily engaged to that Erik fellow!"

Cat scoffs. "I still can't believe you were intimate with that ridiculous man-baby again after he returned to you with a wife of all things! It doesn't surprise me that you slept with her so soon after you left me behind. She's also beautiful and rich, but young too. You desperately needed her vigorous youthful companionship. I imagine confessing you had serious feelings for her helped you two move beyond both of your bigger mistakes. Anyways, Erik and I are clearly no longer together as you should already know. He is frankly very gay, himself, and, he finally bit the bullet and came out to his benefactor grandfather, who didn't disown him, but, instead, promoted him in their family's business. That's neither here nor there. I'm not devastated by ending the charade with him. Not like..."

Kara reaches across the kitchen bar top and cups both of Cat's cheeks possessively and finishes for her, "When you chose to let me walk out of your life?"

Cat pushes Kara's hands away from her face and just stares at their sleeping daughter as Kara rambles on, "Well, that 'idiot man-child' and 'ridiculous man-baby,' as you've seen fit to call him, meant nothing to me. Being with him was a mistake all-around. My mother who hadn't seen me in years, thought we were a good match for each other so I stupidly in a moment of weakness tried things with him again. It only lasted painful seconds before I stopped him and told him we were through. I thought of you after I pushed him away and how I needed one of your re-assuring hugs and enthusiastic pep-talks as confirmation that I was doing the right thing and evading the wrong path. So, not long after that, I actually chose to come to see you just as I chose to walk away from you after my confession of my honest to Rao feelings for you left you speechless. At least he was honest about his feelings I couldn't return just as I was sincere with both him and you. Yet, we all sowed no ripe fruit. You couldn't even bring yourself to tell me 'No, I'm not in love with you' back or 'Sorry, this was just a sexual pick-me-up.' Naive of me to think consummating what we had might mean I held at least a tiny piece of your heart, but how could I since you proved yourself heartless!"

Cat jadedly looks back at Kara now and feels ashamed of herself for her innate awful desire to lash out physically and slap Kara across the face. She hops off the barstool out of Kara's reach instead to keep herself from hurting Kara anymore than she already knows she has. She turns around and pours and gulps down a full glass of water before she turns back and tactfully responds, "Kara, those are despicable accusations! Of course what we had in the past was never just about sex! I'm not that frigid bitch you think I am with an empty chest cavity chamber. Your confession stunned me and just about stopped the fragile heart I do have. I've been hurt too many times. I couldn't handle inevitably being hurt by you. But, we can't do this. Not now. Not when you're married and pregnant with someone else's child. I can't..."

Kara nods in agreement as she cuts her off, "...Break another person's heart?!?...You're absolutely right...Big of you to think of my wife before me! This is unfair to both her and you! I'm being foolish. My mind's all mixed up right now. I do love my wife, but I've never stopped caring for you even as you spurned me once. I don't know what I want. She doesn't seem to want to be around me anymore. Would you want me if I told you I was still in love with you, even now, Cat?"

Cat tiredly looks at Kara with pained longing in her eyes and a single teardrop rolls down her left cheek. Kara jumps off her barstool to try and get closer to Cat again and wipe it, but Cat almost violently swipes it away herself before she answers, "Kara, stop! This isn't the time to talk about any of this. It's too late...too late right now. You need to rest. I'm not sure you are truly thinking properly. You and Julia should sleep in my bed and I can take the couch for the rest of the night...well, morning at this point. I would put you in the spare bedroom, but Carter's got a lot of things spread out all over the place in there. I need to leave in a few short hours for work, but you are more than welcome to stay for as long as you like and eat anything in the fridge. Please order out for whatever you and Julia need. My personal shoppers' number is on the fridge. We can talk more when I get home later. I want to help you and I truly want to get to know Julia, but I need some time to process this all too."

Kara defeatedly answers, "Oh, Of course! You're right again! I do need to rest. Thank you for letting Julia and I stay here. I'm sorry for the inconvenience of keeping you from resting in your own bed."

Cat whispers, "It's not an inconvenience. You could never...mind."

Cat keeps the words tucked inside her head that Kara could never be an inconvenience to her. She closely watches as Kara carefully lifts up Julia to her chest again and carries her to sleep in Cat's bed. Cat's heart flutters again as their little girl lowly murmurs out 'mommy' and Kara softly nuzzles her nose and then kisses her daughter's forehead to comfort her. Kara passes out almost as soon as she herself changes into sleep clothes. Her arms are gently and protectively wrapped around her daughter.

Cat herself rests for only a very short time as so many thoughts are buzzing around in her mind now besides work. She checks in on Kara and Julia before she leaves for the White House less than two hours later. She weeps full tears now as she watches this woman she deeply loves snuggle their daughter in her sleep. That's her little girl right there. She just wishes she could hold her herself sometime soon and maybe hear her call her mama or any other term of motherly endearment. But, could she even consider Cat her other parent when she's given another woman her love and those endearments for so long? Cat also wishes she could hold onto Kara too. But, no, she can't. Not right now. Kara is still technically someone else's beloved for the moment.

Cat's certainly not a home wrecker, but she thinks there may be a glimmer of hope for their complex situation. She herself will not reject Kara for having someone else's child. She's utterly astounded that Kara's wife walked out on her partially for that reason. There's clearly more to Kara's wife's rejection of the situation though. Cat realizes that action mirrors her own deep-seated insecurities and prior rejection of Kara. She let Kara walk out of her life before because she doubted she was Kara's first and only choice of a true love. She wanted Kara to have everything even if it meant she might have that all with someone else.

She's kicking herself knowing that she could have and should have had the last three years with Kara and the past two with their daughter at her side. She will take whatever Kara will give her at this point. She will wait on Kara to make the decisions that work best for both her and their little girl. She can only hold onto an inkling of hope that Kara will be hers again, not only as a lover, but the one who chooses her and loves her. She will be true to her heart this time. She will show Kara how much she does love her, need her and want her and their daughter in her life and if Kara wants her involved she will help her with her coming son. After all, Kara did turn to her again knowing Cat wouldn't turn her away.

**Author's Note:**

> While I could expand upon this and give you more reasonable explanations why everyone in this maybe seems slightly out of character, I will leave it as a one-shot for now. I might revisit it.


End file.
